After The Rain
by Myxyloxius
Summary: Tidak semua hujan akan berakhir dengan sebuah pelangi. Begitu pula dengan kisahku yang tak selalu berakhir dengan bahagia.


After The Rain

Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun

Screenplay

Romance & Hurt

Rate : **T**

Disclaimer : I only have the storyline

Summary : Tidak semua hujan akan berakhir dengan sebuah pelangi. Begitu pula dengan kisahku yang tak selalu berakhir dengan bahagia.

Aku masih setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat saat ini. Sesosok namja tampan yang selalu tersimpan rapi dalam memori otakku. Sosok yang telah membangun sarang dengan sendirinya di dalam bagian otakku.

Seluruh tubuhku mulai pelu tak mampu ku gerakkan dan pikiranku mulai beku. Sama seperti saat pertama kali aku melihat nya. Aku bahkan tak mampu sekedar berkedip dan tersenyum menyambut kehadirannya.

Aku bisu dan aku lumpuh, hanya karena kehadirannya yang seperti dulu. Dengan kupu-kupu bergejolak di perutku dan air mata yang nyaris tumpah.

Aku merindukannya.

Sosok itu mulai merengkuh jemariku, memberikan jabatan tangan dan pelukan hangatnya di tubuhku. Menguatkan aroma tubuhnya yang selalu menjadi candu bagiku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya _namja_ itu.

"Aku.."

"Aku merindukanmu, Kyunnie.."

Aku menahan nafas, sekedar mencoba agar air mata ini tak tumpah dan membanjiri wajahku. Haruskah aku berteriak seberapa besar aku merindukannya selama ini?

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Siwon –_Hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja"

Jawabku atas pertanyaannya, mengabaikan pernyataan rindunya tentu saja.

Namja itu tersenyum sebelum duduk di sebelahku, membuatku mengingat-ingat bagaimana hangatnya pelukannya kala itu. Saat cinta masih menjadi satu, saat aku percaya bawa aku adalah cintanya, dan saat aku yakin atas cintaku.

"Bagaimana kabar Kibumie, Siwon –Hyung?"

Aku menutup mataku dalam satu kejapan ringan, berharap agar aku mampu bertahan sebentar. Untuk sepatah kata lagi mungkin?

Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar dan berdeham kecil.

"Kibummie masih berada di Canada. Dan ya, dia baik-baik saja."

Aku melontarkan senyum kecil padanya sementara otakku menampilkan sosok manis Kibum. Ia yang aku sakiti dengan teganya. Seseorang yang dengan kebaikannya mampu mengalahkan malaikat manapun.

Genggaman hangat pada jemariku membuatku sadar dan kembali ke bumi, kembali di detik-detik yang paling lambat dalam hidupku. Genggaman itu masih sama, hangat dan lembut. Mampu membuatku nyaman dan candu pada setiap sentuhannya.

Jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak saat ia merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Mendekapku dalam kehangatan yang tiada habisnya. Mencecarku dengan candu, dosa yang selalu menjadi lubang keledaiku.

Mencintaimu. Lagi dan lagi.

"Mian.. Maafkan aku yang selama ini menyakitimu."

Setetes air mataku mengalir seiring dengan bibir kami yang saling bersentuhan. Mengecap rasa yang kurindukan dalam hari-hari yang telah lewat tanpa kehadirannya. Pagutan itu menyapu bibirku dengan lembut, dengan irama yang sama dan dengan degup jantung yang tak karuan seperti biasanya. Aku merasa kembali ke saat pertama kali bibir itu menyentuhku.

Aku tak dapat memproses seutuhnya apa yang tengah terjadi padaku, hidupku dan kisahku. Terlalu rumit untuk aku simpulkan dalam sebuah kata-kata. Kata-kata itu hanya melebur dalam setiap tangis yang aku jatuhkan sejak hari aku kehilangannya. Saat nafasku tak lagi untuknya, saat aku tak lagi hidup dengan seutuhnya. Saat aku berubah menjadi seonggok nyawa yang tak berharga.

"Lepaskan aku, hyung. Kau tahu kita tak seharusnya begini."

Alih-alih merespon ucapanku, ia malah mendekapku semakin erat. Seakan takut satu hembusan angin akan membawaku pergi jauh dan tak kembali.

"Biarkan saja sebentar seperti ini. Kumohon."

Aku terdiam dan membiarkan degup jantung menjadi latar. Kenangan-kenangan pahit itu masih mengalir seperti film yang diputar terus menerus dalam otakku. Menyeretku semakin dalam untuk merutuki perbuatanku di masa lalu.

…

"_Kyunnie! Kenalkan ini Siwon –Hyung. Dia kekasihku, tampan bukan?"_

_Aku tersenyum simpul saat menjabat tangan pemuda tampan yang dikenalkan oleh sahabatku, Kibum. Choi Siwon namanya, namja yang selama ini selalu dielu-elukan oleh Kibum. _

"_Choi Siwon, imnida."_

"_Cho Kyuhyun"_

…

"_Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu?" _

_Nafasku seakan tersendat oleh batu marmer tak terlihat. Aku tak mampu berkata, otakku tak dapat merespon dengan benar pula. Aku hanya mampu merasakan jantung yang berdebar keras. Tanpa jeda. _

…

_Siwon merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangku dan mendekapku erat. Nafasnya menghangatkan tubuh kecilku dari udara dingin bulan November. _

_Aku membiarkannya menghanyutkanku dalam pesonanya. Tenggelam dan tak mampu bangkit lagi. Mematikan perasaanku, jiwaku, dan hati kecilku. _

"_Sarangheyo, Wonnie.."_

"_Nado, Kyu.. Sarangheyo.."_

…

"_Jadi.."_

"_Sudah sejauh apa kalian berhubungan, Kyu?" _

_Pertanyaan Kibum membuatku berlutut di hadapannya. Air mataku tak dapat berhenti mengalir. Tubuh kecil kibum merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Mengangkatku dari tanah dan membagikan kehangatan tubuhnya denganku. Jemarinya mengusap air yang membasahi wajahku. _

"_Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Mian.."_

…

_Maafkan aku. _

_Aku mendapat pekerjaan di kota lain. Kalian tak perlu mencari dimana aku. _

_Maafkan aku._

_Hanya tulisan itu yang aku tinggalkan di depan apartemen Kibum dan Siwon –Hyung. Dengan air mata dan langkah yang tergesa aku berlari pergi. Menjauh dari kehidupan sempurna mereka. Menjauh dari kesalahan yang ku buat. Menjauh dan kabur dari segala rasa yang semakin kuat di setiap tarikan nafasku. _

…

Aku mengaku bersalah dan aku mengaku hina. Aku tak tahu kata lain yang dapat menggambarkanku selain egois. Aku terlalu buta untuk mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Aku terlalu terobsesi untuk memiliki tanpa memahami apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Bukan cinta, hanya hasrat yang tampak. Terlalu rakus untuk perduli pada yang lain.

"Pergilah, _hyung_. Dan kumohon.. untuk kali ini, jangan kembali lagi."

Ucapku dalam bisikan putus asa.

Ia menatapku tajam, seakan tak percaya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirku.

"_Jebal_ _hyung_.. Lakukan ini bila kau benar-benar mencintaiku.."

Ia menghela nafasnya berat, menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. Mengolah otaknya dengan keras. Memutar dunianya hanya untuk sekedar menemukan jalan dimana ia tak harus meninggalkanku. Memiliki ku dan Kibum secara bersamaan dalam hidupnya.

Siwon menghela nafasnya, beharap apa yang ia putuskan adalah yang terbaik.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Kyu. Ini hal terakhir yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membuktikan seberapa besar aku mencintaimu. Dan percayalah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Ia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya untuk terakhir kali. Mengalirkan hangat tubuh yang masih hangat ditengah perjalanan matahari muncul di sisi timur.

Senyum kuulaskan di wajahku, senyum terakhir yang aku tujukan dengan tulus untuknya. Mengantarkan kepergian pria yang selalu aku cintai. Pria yang mengisi tiap rongga pikiranku. Menyiksaku dengan memori-memorinya.

Tak perlu kuutarakan seberapa besar aku mencintainya. Kalut dalam sebuah candu yang merongrong batin jiwaku. Aku hanya cukup mencintainya dalam hati. Tanpa syarat, tanpa perlu balasan. Hanya cukup satu keyakinan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Aku mencintainya sebesar aku mencintai diriku sendiri, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari itu.

Seseorang pernah berkata. Setelah hujan akan ada sebuah pelangi yang indah. Tapi tahukah ia? Tak semua hujan berakhir dengan pelangi. Begitu pula dengan kisahku. Yang mungkin tak akan pernah berakhir dengan akhir yang bahagia.

Ya, aku mencintainya.

Dan itu sudah cukup, tanpa perlu akhir yang bahagia.

Hey

Terima kasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca fanfiction ini.

Mohon maaf kalo ada kekurangan dalam penulisan maupun penokohan.

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review

Find me :

Twitter : BimaAdhijoso


End file.
